Carbon nanotubes (CNTs) have unique physical, electrical, and chemical properties. Depending on chirality and diameter, single-wall carbon nanotubes (SWNTs) have the characteristic of being either metallic or semi-conducting. For example, certain metallic carbon nanotubes may conduct electricity at room temperature, whereas semiconductor carbon nanotubes may not conduct electricity at room temperature.
A number of applications and potential uses have been proposed to exploit the unique properties of carbon nanotubes, including using carbon nanotubes in electronic devices. However, certain applications may require modification of the carbon nanotubes in order to render them functionally active for an application. Advances involving solubilization of individual SWNTs by surfactants or DNA oligomers in water provide possibilities regarding the application of carbon nanotubes.
The integration of carbon nanotubes into practical applications may require an understanding of the concentration of carbon nanotubes in a solution. Accordingly, the efficient application and usefulness of a solution containing carbon nanotubes may be limited without a determination of the concentration of carbon nanotubes in the solution.